beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 33
is the 33rd episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 135th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on the date, November 13, 2011. Plot Through a helicopter, Gingka and the gang; Yuki, Madoka, King, Masamune, Benkei, Toby, and Zeo are rushing to the ancient ruins where inside, the dark energy of Proto Nemesis was given off and had affected all of the Legendary Bladers' Beys. Cosmic Pegasus was glowing with its aura due to this, leading the gang to the ruins. While inside the ruins, the dark energy of Proto Nemesis continues, as if it will never stop. Pluto gazes at this and is enjoying the power of Proto Nemesis. However Chris and Aguma try to pull themselves together after their incredible loss to Proto Nemesis. Pluto tells them that soon Gingka and the others will arrive in response to the dark energy. Just then, the mysterious person with a walking cane arrives at the scene. He tells them that he knows about Gingka and the others. Aguma reacts and attempts to assault him with his Bey, but Johannes reassures him that everything is fine. The man tells Pluto that he has brought along people with him. He has brought along with him, and the three Nemesis Bladers: Herschel, Keyser, and Cycnus. The three reveal their Beys with Herschel owning Duo Uranus, Keyser owning a Bakushin Beelzebub, and Cycnus owning Kreis Cygnus. Rago then out of nowhere, uses his power to control the dark energy of Proto Nemesis which increases it and made it more powerful. Dynamis starts to choke as the energy is too much while Pluto becomes excited when he has found the worthy Child of Nemesis, Rago. Meanwhile, Gingka and Co. arrive at the ruins but just when they attempt to enter it, Beat Lynx subdues them as Johannes, Bao, and the Temple Bladers arrive. They want to stop Gingka and the others from entering the ruins as they attack them. With Toby fighting Johannes and Zeo fighting Bao. Benkei then joins in the fight as his Dark Bull stampedes over the Temple Bladers' Beys. Toby and Zeo tell Gingka and the others to enter the temple while they handle Johannes and Bao. Then, the Temple Bladers gather their Beys onto Dark Bull but Benkei unleashes his full potential and drives them away with full force. Gingka and the others get ready to enter the temple. Johannes then switches Beat Lynx to a higher height to stop the others but Zeo's Screw Fox knocks Hell Crown over; which in turns, Hell Crown rams Beat Lynx by accident. They then handle the Temple Bladers' Beys while Johannes quietly thinks that they were only pretending to prevent the Legendary Bladers from entering, as they are needed for Nemesis's revival. Elsewhere, inside the temple, Yuki's Anubius glows which leads them inside a maze of stairs of the ruins. Benkei then spots Yu in a helicopter who tells him that Kyoya and Tithi are with him. Benkei is excited at this but then turns sad when land at the top of the ruins, not allowing him to see Kyoya. Gingka and the others are then stopped when they encounter none of than Aguma. Aguma wants to stop them from stopping Nemesis' revival and launches Scythe Kronos at him but just as Gingka gets ready to launch Pegasis, Yuki intercepts and launches Anubius. Yuki plots to defeat Aguma once and for all and to have nothing stand in his way. Aguma does not see Yuki as any threat though as their Beys clash in battle; each clash gives Proto Nemesis even more energy. Just then, Gingka and the others are spotted by Dark Dynamis. Gingka is surprised at how Dunamis has turned over to aid Nemesis and can not believe his eyes. Dynamis tells Gingka to get ready to battle... Major Events *Johannes and Bao battles Benkei, Toby, and Zeo, splitting them from the group. *Rago reveals his presence to Nemesis, who accepts him. *Yuki battles Aguma in one of the Nemesis Stadiums. *Dynamis challenges Gingka. *Yu, Kyoya and Tithi arrive at the The Mayan Ruins. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *King *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Toby *Zeo Abyss *Johannes *Pluto *Dynamis (Dark) *Aguma *Bao *Chris *Rago *Cycnus *Keyser *Herschel *The Beylin Fist followers Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Screw Lyra ED145MF (Toby's) *Screw Fox TR145W2D (Zeo's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Kreis Cygnus (Cycnus's) *Duo Uranus 230WD (Herschel's) *Bakushin Musca T125XF (Keyser's) *Proto Nemesis (Rago's; Featured) *Various Generic Beys Featured Beybattles *Yuki Mizusawa (Mercury Anubis 85XF) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) = Unfinished Battle *Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) and Bao (Hell Crown 130FB) vs Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD), Toby (Screw Lyra ED145MF), and Zeo (Screw Fox TR145W2D) = Unfinished Battle Special Moves used Gallery Tv1321141095370.jpg Tv1321141072917.jpg Tv1321140875245.jpg Tv1321140861156.jpg Tv1321140854771.jpg Tv1321140833748.jpg Tv1321141369028.jpg 136 10.jpg 136 9.jpg 136 8.jpg 136 7.jpg 136 1.jpg 136 6.jpg 136 5.jpg 136 4.jpg 136 2.jpg 136 11.jpg 136 3.jpg Beyblade 4D YUKI in space.JPG 0923.jpg Trivia *This episode contains the most Legendary Bladers in it to date, with eight appearing. *'Goof': Although Dynamis did not appear in the last episode, he mysteriously reappeared back in this episode besides Pluto, while he is not shown in the last episode. **Furthermore, Dynamis did not appear fainted like Aguma and Chris does, as he does not appear in the last episode besides Pluto, but he reappeared standing in this episode, implying that this is really an error. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury